


Fix-It, Felix

by AnnaTheHank2 - Electric Boogaloo (AnnaTheHank)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (in their own unique way), (sort of), Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, mentions of canon death, no death in the fic itself, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank2%20-%20Electric%20Boogaloo
Summary: Sylvain is injured when he hires Felix for his mercenary services. He uses his wound to convince Felix to stay.A post-canon fix in which 'decades' is replaced with 'a few years' and 'never meet again' is replaced with 'live together forever in happy bliss'
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fix-It, Felix

**Author's Note:**

> So _apparently_ support endings differ based on which house you run. And since I didn't _know_ that, I foolishly recruited Sylvain and Felix in my Golden Deer run and that got smacked with that _shit_.   
> And since technology has not yet evolved for accurate and safe memory wipes to delete that sadness from my brain, a fix-it fic is all I can do.

The healers had assured Felix that Sylvain would be fine. After all, that stab in his side _should_ have been through his heart. So, all things considered, there was no reason for Felix to stick around. No reason outside that annoying little voice in the back of his mind that told him he’d better check. Just to be safe. 

Fine was a bit of an overstatement. Maybe in a few weeks. A few months. But the Sylvain that was lying in the bed before Felix was anything but _fine_. Felix knew Sylvain had lost a bit of blood, but the pale texture of his skin still shocked him. The wound had been sealed, but Sylvain’s body didn’t look like it was going to be filling itself back up anytime soon. His face, which had taken on some early laugh lines, was unusually smooth, as if it hadn’t moved in quite some time. And Felix figured it hadn’t. 

“Don’t go dying yet,” Felix whispered, only so he wouldn’t wake Sylvain and have to deal with whatever overly dramatic scene he had built in his head. (Although this wound was quite more extensive than the last). “You have a promise to keep.”

Sylvain made a little noise, (perhaps a laugh?), and the lines of his face returned with a soft smile. “Thought you forgot.”

Felix jumped a bit, cursing himself for not noticing how Sylvian’s breathing had increased, a sure sign of his waking up when Felix had entered the room. And now Sylvain was looking at him with one eye open, that damn smile on his face, almost like a wink.

“You’re the one who forgot, idiot.” Felix crossed his arms and toyed with the idea of just leaving. But if he could get a good lecture in while Sylvain was incapable of running away he wouldn’t give that opportunity up. 

Sylvain chuckled, then coughed, then winced and held a hand to his side. Felix frowned. Sylvain certainly wasn’t that good of an actor. 

“You really don’t learn, do you?” Felix stepped closer to the bed and lifted the sheet, only to check that the agitation to the wound didn’t start it bleeding again. 

Looking at the bandaged wound, however, only intensified Felix’s own inner turmoil. If he had been a second faster, or had hit that sword a little bit harder, Sylvain wouldn’t have needed medical attention at all. 

“What’s with the grumpy face?” Sylvain asked. “Didn’t the docs tell you? I’ll be fine.”

Felix let the blanket fall and rolled his eyes. “Well, if the good Margrave Gautier is _fine_ , then I’m already late for my next mission.”

Felix turned, with all the resolve to leave and never come back. Until he felt Sylvain’s hand on the back of his shirt, tugging with a strength that Sylvain should not have at all, let alone in the state he was. Perhaps he had just caught Felix off guard, is all. For under no circumstances should Sylvain be able to pull Felix back and down, landing unceremoniously on the bed next to him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Felix asked as he struggled to get back to his feet. But something in Sylvain was stronger than Felix’s desire to run away. Sylvain turned on his good side, wrapping his arms around Felix and spooning him in a death grip. “Get off me!”

“You can’t go,” Sylvain told him, in a whisper similar to Felix’s own. His breath tickled hot against the back of Felix’s neck. And he didn’t exactly hate it. 

Felix, of course, took that as a personal challenge, increasing his attempts to wiggle free. He even went so far as to jab his elbow back, knocking not quite on the wound, but close enough to agitate the pain. This only increased Sylvain’s hold on him.

“Please,” Sylvain said, a word that stilled all of Felix’s movements, even the fast beating of his heart and unsteady rhythm of his breath. Sylvain sniffed. Was he crying? “We’ve already lost everyone else. Dimitri...Ashe...even Ingrid…” There was a hitch to his breath. Fuck. He was crying. “I can’t lose you too.”

Felix bit his lip, just daring his own tears to get started. He wasn’t going to cry over this. And he certainly wasn’t going to cry over Sylvain. “You aren’t losing me, idiot. I think this little incident has established that if anyone is going to die first, it’s you.”

He had meant it as a joke, but Sylvain’s body tensed, shivering a bit. He certainly didn’t take it that way.

“I don’t want to be going about my business one day only to learn of your passing by some weapon or something you left me in your will.” There was a bitterness to Sylvain’s voice that Felix wasn’t really used to hearing. It was a little unsettling, like he was being blamed for something that had happened in one of Sylvain’s dreams. “I don’t want to be in your will. I want to be in your life.”

Felix sighed. He may not be able to escape, but he managed to turn on his back, Sylvain’s arms still wrapped around his waist. When he looked at him, Sylvain was doing nothing to hide his pain. Which was odd, as they were both pretty good experts on it. But Felix figured they were alone. And it was a good a time as any to be a little vulnerable. 

“We watched them die,” he whispered. “I saw Mercedes right...right in front of…” His own voice hitched and he swallowed back his tears. He could be vulnerable, but he would still not allow that. “I can’t stand to watch you die, too.” He took a deep, steadying breath. He never thought he’d say these words out loud, or even to himself, but, “I’m not strong enough.”

Sylvain blinked at him and Felix had to turn his eyes to the ceiling. He hated how just looking at Sylvain tugged at something deep and uncomfortable inside him. Emotions, maybe, if he ever allowed himself to have them.

“You’ll just have to make sure I don’t die then,” Sylvain said. A simple matter of fact. As if it was that easy to keep track of his escapades. Felix scoffed at him and Sylvain pulled him closer, his breath on Felix’s neck again. “It’s not that hard. You just did it a few days ago, didn’t you? If you hadn’t come rushing to my rescue, you’d be at my funeral.”

And the idea of Sylvain’s funeral sent a pinging sensation through that deep uncomfortableness. Felix found himself shivering involuntarily, and he thoughtlessly shuffled closer to the warmth that Sylvain provided. “And if I hadn’t made it in time, I would have watched you die.”

It was Sylvain’s turn to scoff. Felix risked a glance at him, eyes a little blurry at their closeness. Sylvain's tears had dried, though his eyes were still a little red and misty. 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain said. “Did the great Felix Fraldarius just admit to a possible reality where he _doesn’t_ succeed fantastically at everything he does?”

Felix groaned. He wouldn’t exactly call the wound in Sylvain’s side a fantastic success, but he supposed Sylvain had a small point. “Don’t call me that,” he muttered, unable to say everything else that was bubbling in his chest. He wasn’t a Fraldarius anymore.

Sylvain chuckled softly. “How about Felix _Gautier_?”

Felix rolled his eyes, glad that the mushy sentiments were all done and over with. “I was thinking more ‘Felix the mercenary who’s going to assassinate Margrave Gautier if he doesn't shut up’.”

Sylvain settled with a soft huff of a laugh. “How about a compromise?”

“Doubt you’ll find one good enough.”

Sylvain pressed closer. Felix could feel his smile against his skin. “Felix the mercenary who fights for good and glory in the name of Sylvain Gautier, friend, companion, lover.”

Felix scoffed. Not only was it a ridiculously long title, but no one would fear a mercenary with the word _lover_ in his name. “You do know how mercenaries work, right? They don’t serve a house. They serve their own personal gain.”

Sylvain hummed a soft note. “And what could you possibly gain out there alone that you couldn’t gain here with me?” Felix tried to think of an answer that would warrant his release, but before he could get to it, “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Sylvain’s arms loosened, allowing Felix the full range of his movement again. But he only used it to turn on his side, facing his life-long friend. Sylvain’s eyes were closed, but a little bit of color had returned to his skin. Truth be told, Felix was a little tired of being alone himself. Sure he knew other mercenaries that he worked with and other people he worked for, but no group ever came close to the comforting annoyance his fellow students at the academy had provided him. 

“Very well,” Felix relented. Sylvain’s eyes popped back open, as if surprised by Felix’s decision. Felix was a little surprised by it himself. “But don’t think this means anything. I’m just hanging around to make sure you stick to at least _one_ of your promises.”

Sylvain smiled. He looked like he was going to say one thing, then shook his head and reached up. His hand was soft, fingers delicate on Felix’s skin. He smoothed over Felix’s cheek and then cupped the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp. “You know, out of everyone, I’m glad it’s you who survived.”

Felix let himself smile back, ever so slightly. He reached over and brushed a lock of Sylvain's hair out his face. And he couldn’t stop his fingers from combing through the rest of those locks, a little stiff and oily, but a wonderful sensation on his skin. “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

Sylvain tugged gently on Felix’s head and Felix let himself get pulled down into Sylvian’s kiss. It was short, soft, and sweet. But it was more meaningful than any kiss they had shared before or would ever share again. Because it was more than just a kiss.

It was a promise.


End file.
